


Bad Touches and Potential Partnerships

by Who_First



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter is a manipulative bastard, Stiles is so sweet when he's threatening, like a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Has a proposal for Stiles. But like any good zombie werewolf he wants to have some fun first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Touches and Potential Partnerships

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as an ask fic on tumblr for Babybirdblues ~ She inspires me <3

"No, no, no! Bad freaking touch!" Stiles wriggled as much as he could, a little harder than it sounded, being hooked on the end of the rope like a landed fish. A foot above the floor. 

"You're so gonna regret this-" Stiles squeaked as fingers slid underneath his boxers. This is why he dressed in so many layers, thank you very much. "If you don't stop, I'm going to remind Lydia you ruined her prom dress! She’s very vengeful! Like a harpy!" 

The hand on his ass, _ohmygodbadtouch_ , paused. Stiles squeaked again, very manfully, as he was spun on the rope. He was so never going to laugh about sitting ducks again. Then he was twisted to face Uncle Bad Touch.

"Do you really think that's going to stop me Stiles?" Peter asked, pouting, as he patted Stiles’ head like a disappointing puppy.

Stiles flinched as he met Peter’s pretty, and so very psychotic, eyes. Why did all the bad guys have the prettiest eyes?

“Maybe?” 

Eyebrows rose as Peter rewarded him with a condescending grin. 

“Wa-wait!” Stiles squeaked as the hand started rubbing his head. “You’re seriously gonna piss off Scott if you keep touching me!” 

Peter simply grinned in reply, hands sliding around the ropes holding Stiles’ arms to his chest. And then the slimy hands were going back down to Stiles’ very private area. 

“And Derek! He kinda, maybe, likes me! Okay accepts me. But he won’t like this either!”   Stiles was doing his best to knock the petting hand away. “He’ll rip your throat out. With his teeth.”

“Stiles. That’s half the fun.” 

Stiles swallowed thickly as Peter grinned toothily, bending forwards to kiss the boy’s forehead, before whispering:

“Don’t panic Stiles. I’ll make sure you enjoy every moment.”

“Oh boy.” Stiles’s could feel his breath coming faster, _no do not think about coming_ , as panic filled his chest. “Um, uh. I have herpes?”

“Herpes.” Peter pulled back, eye brows in his hair, giving Stiles the flattest look he’d ever seen. “ _Really_.” 

“Oh yeah.” _Thank you ADHD and the need for late night web surfing_ , “Really bad case. Flares up all the time. Nasty blisters. All over my dick. Doc says I should never have sex, cause it’s so communicable.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow, impossible both were already touching his hair, 

“That must make it really hard to have sex.” Peter said pityingly, petting Stiles’ naked chest. “I’m sure all of your classmates must be so disappointed. Does Ms. Martin know?” 

“Oh yeah-uh.” Stiles paused and blanched, images of Lydia and other hot people hearing. Or Lydia and other hot, smart, and possibly evil people. Why was he against Peter again?

“Umm. You don’t need to tell anyone that. Really.” 

“So I suppose I should just let you go on your way than.” Peter smirked, trailing down the stomach.

“Yes! Exactly!” 

“Not Happening.”

Stiles tried sucking his stomach in, as the claw came out on the finger playing along his abs. And it was descending way to close to Stiles’ happy place. He was not going to sand for Peter clawing there.

“Could you please not cut off my balls?” Stiles whimpered as the claw dragged along his boxers. “I’m attached to them.”

Peter smirked, bending his face next to Stiles groin and sniffing loudly, while the boy squeaked.

“It smells like you enjoy them. Doesn’t you hand get tired?” Peter purred, letting the clawed hand wrap around Stiles’ package. “I can help you with that.” 

“No! Um, I mean, I’m ambidextrous. One hand gets tired, I get to switch to the the other. Works great. No need for any help from psycho wolves. And really, Derek is going to be so disappointed in you. Don’t you have a pack you could be playing with? They’ll get jealous if you don’t pay any attention to them.”

Stiles sucked in a breath, it felt like his tongue was burning, and, _holyshitbadtouch_ , the claws tightened on his cock. Peter just kept grinning smugly. Damn Mona Lisa smile.

“What makes you think I haven’t already had them?” Peter pouted, looking way to proud for Stiles peace of mind. “And Stiles, I believe they would be jealous of me right now. You look so tasty, just hanging there for me.”

“No way. You’re a liar.” Stiles protested. “Holy shit. Stop that!”

The boxers ripped easily, like warm butter, as Peter’s claws sliced and diced. And wow that was a cold breeze. And really warm hands. Stiles squeaked, the pitch getting higher, as Peter bent and _licked_ up his cock. 

“Oh my god! No! Bad touch!”

Peter sunk his claws into Stiles’ hips, keeping him mostly still as he sucked the end of the warm and hardening flesh. The noises his boy was making as Peter bit the end of the delicate flesh, letting his tongue play with the slit, were simply intoxicating. And the smell of unwanted desire. So sour and panicked, even as the musky stench of arousal mixed with the clean tears.

His tongue did most of the work, never swallowing enough for Stiles, just enough to have  the boy crying in need above him. Swirling his tongue around the wider head

Peter loved the taste of need mixed with the despair and acceptance of a breaking child.

He nipped at the hanging flesh, enjoying the shudders, pulling one of his claws away from Stiles’ hip to play with heavy balls. When he finally pulled away, Stiles was achingly hard, all dark purple in need, pre-come weeping from the abused head.

Simply gorgeous.

Stiles was shuddering under his touch. Eyes rolling back in his head, the lovely mouth, so large and inviting, the boy was just falling apart. Peter laughed quietly, dragging his tongue back up Stiles chest, leaving one hand tight around he base of the jerking erection. I wouldn’t do to let the boy think he might have some way out.

Amber eyes, color nearly eclipsed in blackened desire, opened and glared. Wasn’t it lovely, his boy still had the ability to glare with all the smells of desire and desperation just pouring off the boy’s body. Stiles twisted, trying to keep his face away as Peter leaned in for a kiss. 

“Stiles. I am really so awful?” Peter asked, licking at the edge of Stiles’ mouth. “Your body seems to be enjoying my touch. Why don’t you just relax.”

“You know I don’t have to enjoy it to respond.” Stiles spat back, his lips were quivering and Peter could see the tears building in his eyes. “You just have to-”

Peter twisted his wrist, enjoying the stilted voice breaking off in a moan, as Stiles’ shook. The sharp hips bucked against his grip, thrusting uselessly, as Peter kept his grip tight and unforgiving. 

“Please stop.” 

Leaning forwards again, Peter licked at the salty tears sliding down Stiles’ face. Letting his teeth drag over the plump cheeks earned whimpers, and his still twisting hand had to boy panting in need.

“Stiles.” Peter kissed the end of the curved nose. “I told you, you can’t stop me.”

Stiles blinked away the tears, glaring with bright eyes, as Peter cocked his head. Peter stayed paused, face just an inch away from the crying teen, as Stiles’ bared his teeth in a grin. 

“Stiles...”

“If you kiss me again, I’m going to bite off your nose.” 

Peter took a step back, eyebrows raising in astonishment, as Stiles grinned with all his blunt human teeth. 

“Stiles. You really should be a werewolf. Do your friends know how vicious you are? Derek must not.” 

Amber eyes continued glaring, plump lips pouting downwards.

“I suppose we can come to a better arrangement.” Peter offered. 

“You’re not just going to rape me and kill me? I didn’t think you’d really be scared by me threatening to bite your nose off.” 

“I don’t _want_ to kill you, Stiles.” Peter tapped the side of Stiles’s tear stained face, careful to stay away from the teeth. “I would like to become friends.”

“Should have thought of that before you tried to kill Lydia and Scott.”

“Not before I kidnapped you? How interesting.” Peter grinned. “Accomplices then. You know Derek can’t handle his little pups by himself. And if someone or something else were to cause a problem. You know as well as I, that Derek won’t be able to take care of your friends in that situation.” 

Stiles pursed his lips, looking pointedly up at the ropes.

“Really? You think I’d want to work with you after everything you’ve done?”

“You work with Derek don’t you?”

“One. Derek hasn’t tried to kill me or my friends. Jackson doesn’t count.” Stiles shrugged. “And two? I work with him when it’s going to help Scott, and everyone else. Not just him.”

“Think of it this way.” Peter leaned close, hand closing around the rope holding Stiles’s up in the old warehouse. “I could do anything I want with you like this. And trust me Stiles, there is a lot I want to do to you right now, but instead...”

The claws erupted, slicing through the heavy rope like it was a delicate thread, letting Stiles drop to the floor. He twisted, pushing back with his feet, trying to get away from Peter as the man squatted down. 

“I’m giving you a sign of good will. So Stiles?” 


End file.
